


Taking Chances

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Professor x Student, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex confronts Hunt about the mixed signals regarding the state of their relationship (or lack their of)
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Taking Chances

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hunt argued, taking a step back. He found that he thought clearer with distance between them. “We can’t.”

“We can!” Alex insisted, stepping closer, needing to be nearer him. As much as they argued, his presence was always a comfort. “Just give us a chance to try this.” 

“I don’t think you truly understand what that would mean and what it would look like.” He folded his arms across his chest, hoping to keep her out.

“I do. This isn’t some rash reaction.” She took another step forward as he shifted back on his heels; his eyes betrayed his closed-off stance. “Don’t be stubborn. Try it. We can make it work. It’s worth taking a chance.”

Hunt’s face fell in his hands, massaging the bridge of his nose in contemplation. 

“I know you feel it too.” Alex rested her hand gently on his arm. “You can try to fight it and hide from it, but I see it in your eyes, even know. I felt it in that kiss. You want me, maybe as much as I want you.”

 _More_. He thought to himself, noting the goosebumps that erupted over him at the warmth of her simple touch. A longing sigh escaped his lips. He tried to convince himself that she was too young to understand the complications they would face. “Wanting is not always enough. Not everyone can have what they desire.”

“We’re not everyone. We can! I’m right here, Thomas. What’s stopping us?”

“If you have to ask…” 

“I know that it’s complicated, but we’ll find a way.” Her eyes glittered in the low light of his living room, as she blinked back her tears. “Am I not enough? Am I not worth fighting for?”

“Alex.” Her name slipped tenderly from his lips without thought. His shoulders slumped. Keeping her away was meant to prevent her from pain; he hadn’t meant to be the source of more. “Of course, you are.” 

“Then, fight for me. Fight _with_ me!” Her voice wavered, but she pressed on. The well of tears broke, drifting down her soft cheeks. “I can handle whatever that means. We can handle it _together_. Thomas.”

“What you’re asking me… I can’t give you what you deserve.” His hand lifted to comfort her but he pulled it back before he could brush away her tears. “We’ll never be able to leave my house. You deserve someone who can take you to dinner, who can celebrate your successes with you, who can comfort you openly on difficult days, who can take your hand, who can show you the world and let the world know you are theirs. You deserve more than I can offer you.”

“I don’t need grand gestures or declarations of love. I just need you. All of you. If that’s only in private then it’s enough.” Alex closed the remaining gap between them. Her fingers pressed against his chest focusing on the rise of his heartbeat beneath her touch. “I need you to let me in. That’s all I need. The rest doesn’t matter to me. Only this—” She reached for his hand and placed it over her heart. “This is all that matters. You and me.” 

He closed his eyes, his skin wrinkling as he let the steady rhythm of her heart draw her nearer. His head shook to the side, an internal battle raging inside of him. Logic and reason had always led his path. However, the drumming of her heartbeat sent shivers through him that he couldn’t explain or ignore. He felt his own pulse quicken beneath her touch. The heat of her breath kissed over his face as they basked in each other’s presence, their hearts fluttering together at their proximity. 

When he opened his eyes, he found her waiting. She wasn’t his student, not then, not how he looked at her and she him. It was just them, the two of them. And neither logic nor reason could explain the joy alighting inside of him. “Oh, my dear, Alex. For what it matters, at the end of the day… I’m yours,” he breathed, his forehead fell against hers in defeat. “All that I am is yours. And it has been for far longer than I care to admit.” 


End file.
